<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>THE ROOM | DAHMO by kimwig</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22953367">THE ROOM | DAHMO</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimwig/pseuds/kimwig'>kimwig</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:54:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22953367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimwig/pseuds/kimwig</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"The room is the begging of something new."</p><p>Scientists are mad. Momo was no exception.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hirai Momo/Kim Dahyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>THE ROOM | DAHMO</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The room was cold and dark. </p><p>Dahyun couldn't feel it.</p><p>The room was large and empty.</p><p>Momo liked it that way.</p><p>She wanted the girl to have some space, move freely. Momo wanted Dahyun to not feel trapped, like she was being used. </p><p>The room was quiet as Momo walked in.</p><p>The woman's eyes hid behind her long eyelashes while she batted them, the excitement making her movements quick and constant. Her arms couldn't stop shaking and her face couldn't stop twisting with all kinds of expressions.</p><p>The room that was unoccupied would soon be home to someone. </p><p>Momo's heart clenched at the thought and her gaze fixated on the face of the pale body laying on the bed at the center of the room. It was covered by a white cloth, though Dahyun's toes still peaked out from underneath it — Momo was planning on making her even smaller.</p><p>The room would soon turn bright. Momo didn't mind changing it anymore. </p><p>Usually, she preferred the dark. It was easier to work in, especially when her creations reached at a certain point. Flashing lights from their eyes and oil stains on her white coat from their bodies triggered her, so keeping the room dim lit helped both her and her creations. Besides, waking up in a bright room, where all lights and eyes are on you must not feel the greates, Momo reckoned. </p><p>However, she would put some extra lights if Dahyun felt like it.</p><p>The room would soon be painted in whatever color Dahyun wanted. Momo didn't mind painting it by herself. </p><p>All walls were black. Everywhere. Momo liked it plain and simple, dark and wild. It helped her focus on her work, it never distracted her as it was so boring. That way she wouldn't spend hours procrastinating and looking around.</p><p>However, she would allow Dahyun to chose any color for her room if she felt like changing it up.</p><p>The room was Dahyun's. </p><p>From the moment she would wake up, everything inside that room would be her own. Including Momo. And, yeah, the creator owns their creations but Momo didn't mind doing everything Dahyun told her to. She wasn't programmed to make her own decisions, be independent, for nothing after all. </p><p>The room would soon be her own little world.</p><p>Until then, Momo run a finger down Dahyun's face and to the curve of her well sculpted jaw. The woman admired the work she had put into Dahyun. Such beauty is hard to be supported by basic human features, even though there are so many to choose from. </p><p>For someone like Dahyun, as beautiful and perfect, there isn't a face good enough. Momo liked to believe she did a good job nevertheless. </p><p>It had been a while since the room was used by someone.</p><p>Last time, her previous creation (Sana) ran away. It was the first time Momo felt heartbroken. </p><p>However, she knew Dahyun wouldn't do such thing. They were destined — or more like programmed — to be soulmates. </p><p>The room would finally have some meaning.</p><p>Cleaning it won't be a chore anymore. Momo will be happy doing it just to see Dahyun smile. She knew her smile would be pretty, prettier than she ever imagined.</p><p>The room would hold a special place in her heart. </p><p>Just like her creation. Both will be the start to the path of her happiness, the happiness she had been denied for so many years because of who she was. Momo wasn't happy. People ciritised her for her job, sometimes even her own creations. </p><p>However, she knew that with Dahyun it would be different. She knew that Dahyun would be able to give her the happiness she wished for from the night she dreamed about her existence. That dream led to her creation. </p><p>The room would be Momo's favorite thing.</p><p>Apart from Dahyun. Momo couldn't wait to explore the odd feeling in her stomach once Dahyun's eyes opened, looking up at her with the biggest smile on her face.</p><p>The room is the beggining of something new.</p><p>"Good evening, master," Dahyun's voice sounded like the perfect melody no musician was ever able to make "You look spectacular."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>